Sarah Skiba
Nine-year-old Sarah was visiting her father, Paul Skiba, during the weekend of February 7, 1999 at his home in Thornton, Colorado. Paul and Sarah's mother, Michelle Russell are divorced and it was Paul's scheduled visitation with his daughter at the time. Sarah resided in Granby, Colorado with her mother in 1999. Paul owned Tuff Movers, a moving company based in Westminster, Colorado. He and Sarah were last seen at approximately 6:00 p.m. on February 7, 1999 in Morrison, Colorado. Sarah accompanied Paul and his employee, Lorenzo Chivers to the city for a moving job at the time. None of them have been heard from again. Michelle reported her daughter as a missing child to authorities when she failed to return home from her father's visitation. Investigators initially believed that Paul had abducted Sarah with the assistance of Lorenzo. A warrant was issued for Paul's arrest and authorities thought the disappearances were related to a possible custody battle. Three weeks later, the investigation changed direction when Tuff Movers' vehicle (which is a white 1978 Chevrolet moving truck with red crescents painted on both sides) was located shortly after Michelle contacted the authorities. Investigators discovered the vehicle had been abandoned in the Westminster parking lot used by Paul's company. It wasn't parked the way that he normally positioned it. The truck had been pierced by two bullets and smeared with blood, a piece of human scalp with hair attached was inside, there was additional hair on the truck's fender and shell casings and blood were found in the lot as well. There was no sign of Sarah, Paul or Lorenzo at the scene. Lorenzo's car was found parked in the lot, but Paul's vehicle was located in Denver, Colorado. DNA tests proved that the blood on the truck's door was Paul's, the blood on the ground outside was Paul's and Sarah's, the piece of scalp was from Paul and the hair was Sarah's. Authorities changed the classification of the missing persons' cases at that time to endangered missing and announced that foul play was suspected in the disappearances. The truck's 3X10-foot metal loading ramp, straps and moving blankets were missing from the vehicle. Authorities believe that the ramp may contain evidence related to the cases. Investigators believe Lorenzo, Paul and Sarah were ambushed & killed when they returned the truck to the lot. They believe Paul was the probable target and that Sarah & Lorenzo were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The murderer(s) may have used the moving truck to dispose of the bodies. Investigators dredged several lakes around the Denver, Colorado area in an effort to locate Sarah, Paul and Lorenzo's remains. No evidence was produced during the searches. It was believed that authorities were preparing to make an arrest in connection with the cases in August of 1999, but the report proved to be false. No one has been charged with any involvement in any of the disappearances. Their case remains unsolved. Sarah is described as a friendly, outgoing, caring and talkative girl. She enjoys dancing, singing, school, animals, babies, movies and is a good swimmer. She has blonde hair & hazel eyes. She has a red mark across the bridge of her nose & may wear her hair in a ponytail. Category:Missing by Year Category:1999